Yang Family
The Yang Clan is one of the eight great families of the Heavenly Star Continent. They belong the Sky-Bearing Empire and can be considered one of the weakest of the eight great families. The head of the family is Yang Kongqun. They have deep rivalries with their neighboors the Ling Family. Members Head of the Family (1st Generation) * Yang Kongqun Direct Line of the Family (2nd Generation) * Yang Lei (Eldest Master/Heir of the Family, Yang Kongqun's son) * Yang Chen (Yang Kongqun's son) * Yang Xue (Empress of Sky-Bearing, Yang Kongqun's daughter) (3rd Generation) * Yang Wei (Yang Lei's eldest son, Yang Kongqun's grandson) * Yang Huang (Yang Lei's son, Yang Kongqun's grandson) Members * Yang Zheng (Number one tactician) * Yang Yun (Head Butler) History The Yang family’s clan head, the current Prime Minister of this empire, father of the present empress, father-in-law of the current emperor.The empress, Yang Xue, was the precious daughter of the Yang family head, Yang KongQun However, Ling Xue had her own reasons for thinking so. Her own son, the current crown prince of this dynasty, was already three years old, and she had to start planning for her son’s future. The power held by the Ling family was too immense, whether it was in the government or military, they were both equally and unreasonably powerful. In the past, the Ling family had no descendants and thus even if they had the ambition, this would only lead to their own downfall due to the lack of heirs. However, times have changed. With the addition of this little thing, this could be said to be the tipping point. The Ling family was simply too large and too powerful, to the point that even the royal family was unable to rest easy any longer. If they were to have any ambitions, then the empress’s son would definitely not be safe. Yang Xue was naturally unwilling to see such a scene. Thus she put in the effort to set up countermeasures, planning to let both her family and the Ling family drag each other down. Once her son steps up to become the emperor, he would still be able to provide some form of leeway for her family. As long as her son managed to sit on the throne, even if the Yangs were to be on the decline, they would have the chance to rise again from the ashes. However, if she were to let the Ling family snatch the advantage, then this would not just be a problem for the Yang family, but even the royal family would become like scattered ashes and dispersed smoke! Before she entered a marriage, she was just a pure and innocent girl from the Yang family! However, she was now first a mother and thus had to look out for her son. Secondly, she was the empress of this current dynasty and would of course have to protect the foundation of the royal family! Lastly, she was considered a female of the Yang family. Thus, although she felt guilty towards her father, she did not think that she had done anything wrong.Category:Yang Family Category:Sky-Bearing Empire Category:Great Families Category:Eight Great Families